The 48th Grave
by SternAce Duncan
Summary: Sebuah misteri tentang The Idol Cemetery, atau Pekuburan para Idola tiba-tiba saja menghantui para member dan kenkyusei AKB0048. Mulai dari kejadian-kejadian misterius, seperti meninggalnya Sae Miyazawa 10th secara tiba-tiba. Dan masih banyak lagi. Apakah mereka akan bisa memecahkan misteri itu? Dan siapakah yang akan menempati nisan ke-48? NB: This is my first AKB0048 fanfic
1. Misteri Dimulai

**The 48th Grave**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight.**

* * *

.

.

"Latihan selesai untuk hari ini!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Para kenkyusei AKB0048 sudah selesai melaksanakan latihan mereka.

Tsubasa-san pun datang, sepertinya hendak mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Pengumuman untuk para member dan kenkyusei!"

"Hah? Pengumuman?"gumam Chieri pelan.

"Palingan hanya soal jadwal perform kita..."balas Kanata.

Tidak. Kali ini Kanata salah. Tsubasa-san mengumumkan sesuatu yang tidak wajar kali ini!

"Semua jadwal perform dan latihan, mulai dari sekarang, untuk sementara dibatalkan dan ditiadakan!"

Mendengar pengumuman mendadak dari Tsubasa-san, mereka semua menganga dan terkejut.

"HAAH?!"sahut member dan kenkyusei hampir bersamaan.

"Tapi Tsubasa-san, kenapa?"tanya Takamina.

"DIAM! Ini hanya untuk sementara sampai aku mengumumkan bahwa jadwal kembali! TIDAK ADA KOMENTAR!"bentak Tsubasa-san sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Semuanya hanya bisa membisu, bahkan sang Kapten saja tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Pasti ada yang disembunyikan Tsubasa-san dari kita!"gumam Nagisa.

"Kita perlu menyelidikinya!"balas Yuuko dengan lantang.

"Kalian tenang saja. Aku akan menyelidikinya. Ada yang mau ikut?"usul Takamina.

"Aku denganmu, Takamina!"sahut Yuuko.

"Aku juga!"sahut Nagisa dan Chieri.

"Oke kalau begitu. Kita nanti berkumpul di ruang makan!"perintah Takamina.

"Ok!"

.

.

"Hei Tsubasa!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?! Kenapa semua jadwal latihan dan stage ditiadakan?!"

"Aku berusaha untuk mencegah mereka terkena bahaya!"

"Bahaya? Bahaya apa?!"

"Hh... Aku akan mengatakannya.."

Mereka pun berbisik.

"..."

"HAH?! APA?!"

.

Di ruang makan..

.

"Kalau misalnya jadwal ditiadakan untuk sementara, aku akan mati..."ucap Yuuko dengan pasrah.

"Heh, Takamina lama sekali!"keluh Chieri sambil mengutak-atik HP-nya.

"Aku masih sangat heran kenapa pengumuman itu datang secara mendadak.. Dan lagi, suaranya tadi seperti menunjukkan rasa gelisah dan khawatir.."kata Nagisa.

"Ei, Nagisa! Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat teliti?"celetuk Yuuko.

"Heh? Teman-teman! Lihat ini!"sahut Chieri secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"tanya Yuuko dan Nagisa bersamaan.

"Misterius Pekuburan para Idola.."kata Chieri.

"Hah? Ini adalah judul artikel yang aneh..!"gumam Yuuko.

"Baca artikelnya, Chieri.."

"Pekuburan para Idola ini adalah kuburan tempat para idola-idola zaman dulu dikubur. Sejak nyanyian dilarang, pekuburan ini sudah jarang terisi. Di Pekuburan ini, ada 46 nisan. Dan menurut mitos, jika nisan itu sudah berjumlah 48, maka sesuatu akan terjadi. Tetapi, apa yang akan terjadi itu belum dipastikan oleh para peneliti. Dan juga, karena satu-satunya perkumpulan para Idola di zaman ini, maka kemungkinan nisan yang ke 47 dan ke 48 berasal dari.."

"Dari apa?"

"Dari.. AKB..00..48..."

"APA?!"

"Jika itu memang benar, maka ini akan gawat!"umpat Yuuko dengan gelisah.

*BAM!*

"T..teman-teman..!"

"Hah?! Takamina-san! Dari mana saja anda?!"kata Nagisa dengan keras.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya..! Tapi ... Ini adalah berita gawat..!"sahut Takamina dengan cemas dan sangat gelisah, nampaknya.

"ADA APA?"mereka menjadi khawatir.

"Sae...!"ucap Takamina sambil hampir menangis.

.

.

.

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di kamar Sae.

"Ya ampun.. Sae...!"

Sae sudah tergeletak lemah, dengan darah yang bercucuran dari kepala dan dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sae..?"tanya Yuuko.

"K..kami tidak tahu... Tadi kami mendengar teriakan dari Sae, dan ketika kami datang ke sini, Sae sudah seperti ini..."jawab Tomochin sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Nagisa, Chieri, dan Yuuko pun teringat akan artikel tadi.

"Nisan ke-47, Sae?!"sahut Nagisa Chieri Yuuko bersamaan.

"Apa?"tanya mereka semua.

"Begini.."

Nagisa, Chieri dan Yuuko pun menjelaskan semua tentang artikel tersebut.

"Hah? Jadi mitos itu benar?! Kalau begitu gawat...!"ucap Kanata khawatir.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu, apa penyebab jadwal kalian dibatalkan..?"seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Tsu..Tsubasa-san...?"

"Itulah sebabnya aku membatalkan jadwal kalian. Jika kalian latihan, kemungkinan sesuatu akan terjadi pada kalian, apalagi pada saat perform. Makin banyak kemungkinan. Karena itu aku membatalkan semuanya untuk sementara. Dan sekarang, kalian harus jaga diri kalian baik baik..!"jelas Tsubasa-san.

"Oke Tsubasa-san! Kami mengerti sekarang!"sahut para member dan kenkyusei bersamaan.

"Dan satu lagi. Nanti kita akan pergi mengubur Sae ke Pemakaman Idola."kata Tsubasa-san.

"Hah? Apakah harus di sana, Tsubasa-san?"tanya Makoto.

"Sayangnya, ya."jawab Tsubasa-san pasrah.

"Oke kalau begitu. Kami akan bersiap-siap.."ucap Takamina.

Mereka semua pun bubar dari tempat itu.

* * *

Kira-kira, siapa yang akan menempati nisan ke-48? Dan apakah yang akan terjadi jika nisan ke-48 itu terbentuk?

_**To Be the Next Chapter...!**_


	2. Sebuah Pesan

**The 48th Grave**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight.**

* * *

.

Mereka semua sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman Sae.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi ke sana?"tanya Makoto polos.

"Ya iyalah, bodoh! Kalau kita tidak pergi ke sana, Sae mau dikubur di mana?!"bentak Yuuko dengan sadis.

"Tidak.. Aku takut..."ucap Makoto dengan pasrah.

"Hei Makoto! Bisakah kau menjadi sedikit memberanikan diri saat ini?! Kalau kau tidak mau pergi ke sana, itu berarti kau tidak menghormati seniormu! Dan itu berarti kau tidak setia pada 00!"bentak Yuuko lagi dengan sangat.. (isi sendiri)

"Huuh... Okelah, Yuuko-san.. Tapi... untuk kali ini saja..."jawab Makoto dengan pelan sambil merinding.

"Kalau upacaranya sudah selesai, aku ingin meneliti sesuatu.."ucap Chieri.

"Meneliti? Meneliti apa?"tanya Nagisa keheranan.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri..."jawab Chieri.

"Hoi, Chieri! Jika kau ingin meneliti, sebaiknya ajak kami!"usul Yuuko.

Chieri berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Ah, aku takut.."gumam Makoto.

Yuuko dengan secepat kilat, menghardik Makoto dan membuatnya bergidik.

".. Okelah Yuuko-san..."bisik Makoto pelan.

"Sudah siap semua?"teriak Tsubasa-san tiba-tiba.

"Sudah, Tsubasa-san!"

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi!"

.

.

In the Cemetery...

"Semoga, Youko Asamiya, atau Sae Miyazawa 10th bisa tenang di alam sana.."ucap seorang yang sudah ditugaskan untuk memimpin acara pemakaman itu.

"Sae..."Sayaka masih saja berduka.

Chieri, Nagisa, Kanata, Takamina, dan Yuuko menatap sekeliling pekuburan itu.

"Hebat.. Semua model nisannya sama... Tidak ada bedanya, dan, diatasnya ada nomor.."kata Chieri pelan.

"Mungkinkah itu, nomor nisannya?"tanya Nagisa.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin itu benar. Nisan-nisan ini berjajar lurus dari ujung sana, dan, nomornya berurut. Mungkin saja itu benar.."jawab Chieri.

"Oke, Tsubasa-san, kami minta izin dulu sebentar untuk mengelilingi pekuburan ini, boleh?"

"Tentu boleh, tapi hati-hati. Aku akan menunggu kalian."jawab Tsubasa-san.

"Ayo, kita pergi!"ajak Kanata.

.

.

Mereka melakukan perjalanan. Pekuburan itu lumayan luas. Chieri, Yuuko, Kanata, dan Nagisa memimpin para member dan kenkyusei waktu berkeliling.

"Hhh... Aku takut..."gumam Makoto dari tadi.

"BERANI SEDIKIT, BISA TIDAK?! HAH?!"amarah Yuuko mulai membara.

Makoto pun menunduk dan membisu. Ia takut jika Yuuko marah sekali lagi, bisa-bisa cepat tua Yuuko-nya.

Hening sejenak.

.

"Hei, Nagisa, kenapa tiba-tiba ada kabut di sini? Padahal tadi kan hari masih cerah..."ucap Chieri.

"Aku tidak tahu.."jawab Nagisa.

.

Di sisi lain, Yuuko merasa kalau Makoto sudah berani untuk bersama dengan mereka selama meneliti ini. Jadi, Yuuko berniat untuk minta maaf karena amarahnya tadi.

Yuuko pun membalikkan badannya, tetapi..

"Eh.. Makoto, aku mau minta ma—"

Semuanya sunyi senyap, tidak ada orang di belakang mereka. Di sana hanya tersisa Chieri, Kanata, Nagisa, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Nagisa! Kanata! Chieri! Lihat! Mereka semua menghilang!"sahut Yuuko panik.

Mendengar sahutan Yuuko, Nagisa, Chieri, dan Kanata serentak menoleh ke belakang.

"HAH?! Di mana mereka semua?!"Kanata mulai panik juga.

"A..aku tidak tahu...!"

"Takamina! Kojiharu! Yuuka!"teriak Kanata.

Mereka pun mulai mencari teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Ahk.."

Mereka berempat mulai merasakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa ini..? Kenapa aku merasa m..mengantuk..?"tanya Nagisa lemas.

"Ah... aku.. juga..."jawab Yuuko lesu.

"Tidak.. Jangan mengantuk! Kita.. harus.. menem..ukan.. mereka...dahulu..."sahut Chieri.

Mereka semua mulai lemas, oyong, dan akhirnya..

BRUK!

Mereka berempat jatuh di tempat.

.

.

"Hhh.."

Nagisa dan Chieri mencoba untuk membuka mata mereka.

"Nagisa! Chieri..!"teriak seseorang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya membuka mata dengan total. Tapi, apa ini? Semuanya tampak putih! Mereka berdua melayang-layang di sebuah ruangan, sekelilingnya putih.

"C..Chieri.. Kau lihat pemandangan ini..?"tanya Nagisa gugup.

"A..Nagisa... Aku melihatnya.."jawab Chieri.

"Nagisa! Chieri..!"

"Ah, ada yang memanggil nama kita.."kata Chieri.

"Aku mendengarnya. Tapi siapa? Tidak ada orang di sini selain kita!"balas Nagisa.

"Nagisa..! Chieri..! Aku Sae..!"

"Wha... Apa?! Sae?!"Chieri dan Nagisa terkejut.

"Ya, aku Sae..! Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian berdua...! Yang akan menempati nisan ke-48 berada di antara kalian... kenkyusei.."

"A..apa itu..benar?! Katakan siapa yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya!"teriak Chieri.

"Aku tidak bisa...! Waktuku sudah habis..! Aku harus pergi sekarang... Aku mengingatkan kalian agar selalu berjaga-jaga..!"

"Sae! Tunggu! Sae...!"teriak Nagisa dan Chieri bersamaan.

.

.

"Hhh... Sae...! Tunggu Sae...! Katakan pada kami siapa yang menjadi korban selanjutnya..."Nagisa dan Chieri tidak henti-henti meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Ah, Chieri! Nagisa! Sadarlah..!"ucap Yuuka sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi mereka berdua.

"AHK!"

Nagisa dan Chieri terbangun dari mimpi buruk mereka. "Huh... Ternyata Cuma mimpi.."ucap Chieri lega.

"Tapi kami sangat khawatir karena kalian berteriak-teriak dari tadi..! Kami khawatir, tahu!"balas Orine.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kalian lama sekali sadar... Apa yang kalian lihat di mimpi itu?"tanya Kanata.

"Hh.. Kami melihat Sae, dan dia memberi suatu pesan pada kita semua.."

"Sae?! Pesan?!"sahut Yuuko.

"Katakan apa itu!"ucap Sayaka.

"Sae mengatakan bahwa.."

"Bahwa apa?!"

"Bahwa korban selanjutnya, alias yang akan menempati nisan ke-48 berasal dari.."

"Dari apa?!"

"Kenkyusei.."jawab Nagisa pelan.

"APA?!"

"Ya.. Dia hanya mengatakan itu, lalu dia menghilang.. Dan kami sadar.."balas Chieri.

"Para kenkyusei, berhati-hatilah..!"kata Takamina.

"Oke!"

"Nah sekarang aku mau tanya. Kenapa kalian bisa menghilang sewaktu kita tadi meneliti ke Pekuburan?"tanya Nagisa.

"Ah, aku baru mau bilang itu tadi! Aku jelaskan.. Waktu itu kan berkabut, jadi, pada saat yang sama, mata kami serasa kemasukan sesuatu seperti debu. Ya jadi kami menutup dan mengusap mata kami. Tau-tau setelah buka mata, kami sudah di ruang kamar masing-masing.."jawab Yuuka panjang lebar.

"Hah.. Itu sangat aneh.."gumam Chieri.

"Ya benar..!"susul Orine.

"Sudah. Yang penting kita harus menjaga diri baik-baik! Baik member maupun kenkyusei! Walaupun kenkyusei yang ditargetkan, para member juga harus menjaga diri! Kita harus siap menghadapi segala rintangan yang ada di hadapan kita! Setuju?"tutur Takamina.

"SETUJU!"


	3. Kejadian yang Aneh

**The 48th Grave**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight**

* * *

2 hari kemudian...

"Huf..! Pagi yang cerah..!"Nagisa segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hei, Chieri.. Ayo bangun!"sahut Nagisa membangunkan Chieri.

"Hhh.. Kau menghancurkan mimpiku.."umpat Chieri.

"Sudahlah..! Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur! Ayo, kita mandi!"ajak Nagisa.

"Tapi.. Mimpi itu bukan sekedar bunga tidur, menurutku.. Kali ini—"Chieri berhenti bicara setelah melihat Nagisa sudah tidak ada lagi di ruangan itu.

"Huf, pasti dia sudah lebih dulu ke sana..."gumam Chieri.

.

Di kolam...

.

"Hng.."Nagisa sedang berendam.

"Apa Chieri marah ya..?"gumamnya.

...

.

*BRASS!*

"AA!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Chieri..!"

Chieri mengejutkan Nagisa dengan cara menceburkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Itu balasannya karena sudah menghancurkan mimpiku..!"ujar Chieri sambil tertawa.

"Dasar kau..! Eh ngomong-ngomong mimpimu tadi isinya apa? Kenapa sepertinya terlalu berharga untuk dihentikan..."kata Nagisa.

"Mimpiku? Huh, aku bermimpi, masih tentang pekuburan itu..."jawab Chieri.

"Hah? Ceritakan padaku.."balas Nagisa.

"Aku bermimpi. Di pekuburan itu, tepat di sebelah tenggara, ada sebuah lobang yang menuju ke suatu tempat.. Tempat itu sangat berbau amis.. Dan jika kita menelusuri lebih dalam.. Kita akan menemukan sesuatu.. Tapi, sesuatu itu tidak jelas di mimpiku.."jelas Chieri.

"Hmm.. Mudah-mudahan itu cuma mimpi.."bisik Nagisa.

.

5 menit kemudian..

.

"Heh.. Chieri.."

"Ada apa?"

"Lebih baik kita beranjak dari sini.. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.."usul Nagisa.

"Huh? Okelah..."jawab Chieri.

Mereka berdua segera beranjak dari kolam itu. Ketika mereka memakai baju ganti mereka, alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melirik air kolam itu.

"A..a..a.. Darah?!"sahut Chieri dan Nagisa.

Air kolam itu berubah menjadi darah.

"Kita harus beritahu Tsubasa-san tentang ini!"ucap Chieri.

Nagisa mengangguk dan segera pergi bersama Chieri.

.

Di ruang tengah, kebetulan Tsubasa-san sedang ada di sana.

"Tsubasa-san! Gawat!"teriak Nagisa dan Chieri.

"Nagisa? Chieri? Ada apa?"tanya Tsubasa-san.

"Ikut kami..!"jawab Chieri.

Mereka pun membawa Tsubasa-san ke tempat yang mereka maksud.

.

"Hah?! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"Tsubasa-san terkejut.

"K..kami tidak tahu...!"kata Nagisa.

"PUEH! APA INI?!"terdengar teriakan dari ruang makan.

"Hah? Ada teriakan dari ruang makan!"sahut Nagisa.

"Ayo ke sana!"ajak Chieri.

.

.

Di ruang makan..

"Ah! Darah?! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!"

"Eh, Takamina-san? Ada apa?"tanya Nagisa.

"Air minum di sini..! Semuanya menjadi darah!"jawab Takamina panik.

"HAH! Ini gawat...! Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi...!"ucap Chieri gelisah.

"Jangan-jangan mau kiamat...!"celetuk Yuuko.

"YUUKO!"teriak semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"... Gomen..."Yuuko langsung menunduk.

"Tunggu dulu.. Jika target nisan ke-48 sudah ditemukan, maka akan terjadi hal-hal yang aneh.."kata Chieri tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Dari mana kau tahu?"tanya Nagisa.

"Waktu itu aku baca artikel selanjutnya..."jawab Chieri.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!"tanya Nagisa lagi.

"KAN AKU LUPA!"teriak Chieri sekuat-kuatnya.

"-_-"

"Sudah jangan berantam! Kita sedang panik kalian malah berantam..!"lerai Tsubasa-san.

"Jadi bagaimana ini..?"tanya Makoto cemas.

"Aku ingin melihat kalau air di kota juga menjadi seperti ini. Ayo Nagisa, Chieri, Kanata!"ajak Takamina sambil beranjak.

"Eh, Takamina~! Aku mau ikuut..!"pinta Yuuko dan mengikuti mereka bertiga.

.

Di kota..

"!"

".. Ini mimpi..! Pasti mimpi..!"

Semuanya berubah jadi darah dan sebagian orang melarat seperti mau mati.

"Ini pasti.. Karena targetnya sudah ditemukan..!"gumam Chieri.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara mencegahnya..?"tanya Nagisa.

"Aku belum tahu.. Kita harus menemukan solusinya.. Jika tidak.."kata Takamina.

"Ini sama saja kiamat sudah dekat!"balas Yuuko.

"YUUKO!"lagi-lagi mereka meneriaki nama yang 'indah' itu.

"Huf! Kan aku bercanda..!"ujar Yuuko kesal.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Pekuburan itu? Dan kita mencari apakah mimpiku tadi ada benarnya.."usul Chieri.

"Ah! Aku tidak mau! Nanti kita mendapat masalah lagi..!"tolak Kanata.

"Tenanglah! Hanya sebentar saja kok!"kata Chieri.

"Okelah.."Kanata pasrah.

.

.

* * *

**_To Be the Next Chapter...!_**


	4. Peperangan Sengit

**The 48th Grave**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight**

* * *

**Reply for Review:**

**Momoka Mayuyu : ahaha iya, maaf ya, karena waktu nulis fanfic ini pikiran lagi kacau ._. lagipula aku masih beginner :v . Terima kasih untuk review-nya! ^^**

* * *

.

Sampailah mereka di Pekuburan itu.

"Ayo Chieri.. Tunjukkan jalannya."ucap Nagisa.

Chieri mengangguk, dan berusaha untuk mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"Kita harus berpencar.. Pergi ke sudut-sudut tempat ini. Dan, salah satu sudutnya akan jebol.."kata Chieri.

Mereka berpencar seperti yang dikatakan Chieri. Nagisa ke sudut barat daya, Kanata ke sudut barat laut, Yuuko ke arah timur laut, dan Takamina di arah tenggara.

Chieri masih saja berkonsentrasi untuk mengingat semuanya. Dan tiba-tiba..

"Ah, Tenggara!"teriakan Chieri dapat didengar oleh semua temannya yang sudah berada di sudut masing-masing.

"TENGGARA?!"sahut yang lainnya.

"AAH!"suara jeritan muncul dari arah tenggara.

"Eh, itu pasti Takamina!"ucap Yuuko panik.

"TAKAMINA –SAN!"teriak Nagisa, Chieri, dan Kanata.

"Kita susul dia!"ajak Chieri.

Mereka menurut dan berlari. Sampai di sudut tenggara..

"WAAK!"

Mereka jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang yang sangat dalam.

.

In Dorm...

.

"Huh, mereka kenapa lama sekali..?"ucap Mariko khawatir.

"Mungkin mereka sudah dimakan...oleh hantu..?"Makoto mulai berpikiran negatif.

"Ei Makoto, jangan bicara seenaknya!"tegur Yuuka.

"Tidak mungkin.."Sonata mulai nangis (?) karena mendengar perkataan Makoto.

"Lihat tuh, Sonata jadi nangis kan!"kata Yuuka.

"Sudahlah Sonata, mereka pasti akan kembali..!"hibur Orine.

.

Back to the Cemetery (wrong, at the Mysterious Hole -_- )

.

*BRAK!*

"Auh..! Pinggangku.."keluh Chieri.

"Bukan hanya pinggangmu! Pinggang kita semua (?) !"sahut Yuuko sedikit merintih.

"Hhh.. Ayo, kita susuri terowongan ini.."ajak Kanata.

Mereka berusaha berdiri meskipun dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan.

30 menit kemudian..

.

"Huah.. Jauh sekali ujungnya ini!"keluh Yuuko.

"Sabar Yuuko-san.."kata Nagisa. Yuuko dan Nagisa pun mulai bercakap-cakap tentang apa saja, IDC :v .

"..."Takamina hanya bisa diam saja mendengar percakapan dari Yuuko dan Nagisa yang menurutnya sangat membosankan(?). Tiba-tiba, kaki Takamina seperti menekan sesuatu.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa Takamina-san?"tanya Kanata.

*RRRRRRRRRR*

Ada suara gemuruh.

"Kenapa ini? Suara apa itu?!"Yuuko panic mode : on.

"Tak tahu.."jawab Chieri.

Suara itu semakin keras dan dekat.

Mereka pun menoleh ke belakang, dan..

"HWAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAA!"

Ada sebuah sesuatu yang sangat-sangat mengejutkan mereka sehingga mereka lari. Baik. Sesuatu itu sering disangkut pautkan dengan horror dan dianggap mempunyai tampang yang sangat menyeramkan. Sesuatu itu sedang mengejar Takamina dkk. Sudah tahu sesuatu itu apa? (now, look. Sesuatu itu sedang ada di belakang kalian yang membaca fanfic ini.)

Mereka berlari, berlari, dan berlari sampai mereka masuk lagi ke sebuah lubang.

Jatuh lagi..

*BRAK!*

"AKU AKAN MATI JIKA PINGGANGKU HARUS DIGINIKAN!"bentak Yuuko sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kau kira pinggangmu saja?! PINGGANG KAMI JUGA!"sekarang Chieri membalas perkataan Yuuko sebelumnya.

"Huh sudah. Yang penting kita bisa selamat dari sesuatu itu."Kanata sang pelerai memulai aksinya.

"Apa ini?"Takamina melihat tangannya sudah dilumuri sesuatu.

Hijau, dan bercampur darah. "Yiks!"Takamina kejijikan dengan benda itu ditangannya.

"Takamina-san, ayo kita pergi.. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan.."ajak Kanata sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh, Kanata.. Nanti tanganmu kotor.. Tidak usah bantu aku.."Takamina menolak uluran tangan Kanata.

"Ayolah, Takamina-san!"Kanata tetap bersikeras untuk menolong kapten kesayangannya itu.

Takamina tidak bisa menolak lagi, takut hati Kanata sedih. Jadi ia menerima uluran tangan Kanata, dengan tangan yang berlumuran benda yang menjijikan.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Terdengar suara dari kejauhan. "Hhh... Apa itu? Jangan-jangan... Hantu lagi...?"kata Yuuko.

"Kita harus telusuri..."jawab Nagisa dengan lantang.

Mereka pun berjalan terus, terus, dan terus. Sampai..

"WAKK!"

Di depan mereka ada beberapa makhluk. Tampangnya buruk, tidak mempunyai kaki, dan memegang sebuah ranting kayu yang kecil. Dan makhluk-makhluk itu (sebut saja Skeleton) menatap keempat orang tersebut.

"JHBSDJSDS !"

Salah satu Skeleton yang paling besar berteriak dengan bahasa aneh, dan Skeleton-skeleton lainnya berlari menuju Nagisa, Kanata, Takamina, Yuuko, dan Chieri.

"MENGHINDAR!"teriak Takamina.

Mereka diserang oleh skeleton itu. Mereka hanya bisa menghindar saja. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyerang mereka.

Seketika, Nagisa tidak sengaja melihat beberapa pedang yang dipajang di dinding terowongan itu.

Nagisa segera bertindak, tetapi secara tiba-tiba dia diserang oleh banyak kawanan skeleton.

"Ungh.. KANATA! AMBIL PEDANG ITU!"teriak Nagisa sambil menunjuk ke arah pedang itu.

Kanata segera berusaha untuk meraih pedang itu.

"Yes! Dapat 5! Cukup untuk kita! Takamina-san! Tangkap!"sahut Kanata.

"Yuuko-san! Ambil ini!"

"Nagisa!"

"Chieri!"

Yap, mereka sudah bersenjata sekarang.

*SING!*

Peperangan sengit terjadi. Lima lawan seratus. Mereka masih terus berperang.

.

.

"AHK..!"

Chieri ditikam oleh salah satu skeleton.

"CHIERI!"

Chieri tergeletak di lantai itu. Lemah, tak berdaya.

Nagisa segera menyerang semua rintangan yang menghalanginya. Dan ia pun menemui tubuh Chieri dan memeluknya.

"C..Chieri.. Jangan tinggalkan kami..."Nagisa menitikkan air matanya.

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suara ricuh dari peperangan yang terjadi.

"CHIERII!"

Teriakan itu membuat suasana di sana menjadi hening.

Nagisa berdiri, dengan muka tertunduk, dan mengangkat pedangnya.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!"Nagisa mulai ganas.

Suara ricuh kembali muncul. Suara pedang bersentuhan di mana-mana.

"Chieri adalah nisan ke-48..."itu perkataan yang ada di benak Nagisa. (Tapi mungkin dia salah..)

"Ah!"

Yak, teriakan itu dari Yuuko. Yuuko menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Yuuko-san!"teriak Kanata dan Nagisa.

"Agh!"

Takamina pun gugur.

"Tidak.. TAKAMINA-SAN!"sekarang giliran Kanata yang menjerit.

"Nagisa..! Kita harus membunuh mereka semua demi dendam mereka bertiga!"ucap Kanata tersendat-sendat sambil menahan tangis.

Nagisa mengangguk.

.

.

5 menit kemudian..

"Ah.. Hhh.."

Kanata ditusuk oleh ranting skeleton itu.

"Kanata..! Tidak!"

*ZLEB*

Nagisa, akhirnya, dia gugur dari pertempuran.

.

.

.

"Hhh.."

Nagisa membuka matanya. Kali ini pemandangannya sangat beda dengan arena pertempuran tadi. Di sampingnya berderet tubuh teman-temannya yang ikut perang tadi, yaitu Kanata, Takamina, Yuuko, dan Chieri.

"Kalian sudah sadar?"tanya seseorang yang bermuka tidak jelas, karena penglihatan Nagisa masih rabun, belum total.

"Hhh.. Di mana ini...?"tanya Nagisa pelan dan lemas.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri.."

Tiba-tiba, Nagisa merasa oyong, dan, ia pingsan lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

_**To Be the Next Chapter..!**_

Mohon kritik & saran!


	5. Nagisa is the 48th Grave?

**The 48th Grave**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight**

* * *

.

.

"..."

.

Nagisa's POV

.

.

Aku berusaha untuk membuka mataku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Apa yang telah terjadi..?

Semuanya hitam. Aku merasa bahwa aku sebenarnya sudah sadar, tetapi aku tidak bisa membuka mataku..

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Suara itu lama kelamaan semakin mendekat, dan mendekat.

Aku akhirnya melihat sosok seseorang di gelap gulita itu.

"Motomiya Nagisa..."orang itu memanggil namaku!

"Hhh... S..siapa kau?! Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"tanyaku pada orang misterius itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu.. Kalian akan menghadapi perang yang besar. Kalian harus bersiap-siap.."

"Hah..? P..perang..? Uhn... Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu.."

"Apa itu?"

"Siapa yang akan menempati nisan ke-48..?"aku bertanya kembali padanya.

"Nisan ke-48, adalah.."

Hatiku berdegup keras. Aku sangat-sangat penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Nama Chieri terlintas di pikiranku.

"Motomiya Nagisa."

"..."

Aku sangat terkejut. Aku tidak mengerti.. Jangan-jangan..

"... Apakah aku yang akan menempati..nisan..ke-48...?"

"Ya."

Jawaban singkatnya sangat membuatku sedih, lega, terkejut, gelisah, semuanya bercampur aduk dalam suatu perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan.

"Tapi.."orang itu membalas lagi.

"Tapi apa?"

Sebelum dia menjawabnya, aku sudah tidak melihatnya lagi...

[end of POV]

.

.

.

"Nagisa..! Nagisa...!"

"Hhh.."

Nagisa sudah membuka matanya. Ia melihat Orine didepannya, beserta dengan kenkyusei dan member.

"I..ini di mana..?"tanya Nagisa terbata-bata.

"Kalian ada di rumah sakit. Kalian tadi ada di pinggir jalan dengan keadaan luka yang cukup parah. Tapi ajaib, luka itu sekarang sudah mulai membaik dengan waktu yang cepat."jawab seorang perawat yang ada di sana.

"Luka..? Oh.. Peperangan yang tadi.."gumam Nagisa.

Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia melirik ke samping kanannya.

"K..Kanata? Takamina-san? Yuuko-san? Chieri?!"

"Hei Nagisa.. Kami sudah sadar dari tadi! Kenapa kau lama sekali siuman?"tanya Yuuko.

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Ngomong-ngomong, Chieri, apakah kau masih hidup?"tanya Nagisa kembali.

"Ya aku masih hidup.. Tapi masih agak nyeri di bagian yang terkena tikaman itu.."jawab Chieri sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Syukurlah kalian semua baik-baik saja.."ucap Nagisa lega.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian semua?"tanya Sayaka keheranan.

"Kami menemukan beberapa monster di bawah tanah.. Dan kami melawan mereka. Tetapi kami gugur, dan tiba-tiba kami sudah di sini ketika kami sadar..."jelas Kanata.

"Tapi tunggu. Arenanya kan di bawah tanah.. Kenapa suster itu bilang kita ditemukan di pinggir jalan?"Takamina keheranan.

"Iya ya.."balas Chieri, Nagisa, Yuuko, dan Kanata.

"Jadi untuk dua hari ini kalian harus menginap di sini. Agar kalian bisa cepat pulih."kata Tsubasa-san.

"Baiklah.."

"Oke. Kami pergi dulu ya! Da!"mereka yang menjenguk Nagisa dkk melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Nagisa, Chieri, Kanata, Yuuko, dan Takamina pun melambaikan tangan mereka kembali.

.

.

"Nagisa, apa yang nampak di mimpimu itu?"tanya Kanata.

"Aku melihat seseorang.. dan dia memberitahuku, bahwa kita akan menghadapi perang yang besar.. Dan, dia juga memberitahuku, siapa yang akan menempati nisan ke-48.."jawab Nagisa lemas.

"Hah?! Nisan ke-48?! Kau sudah tahu?!"sahut Takamina.

"Ya.. Tapi, maaf.. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian..."balas Nagisa.

"..."

"K..kenapa..?"Chieri bertanya.

"Sudahlah.. Nanti kalian juga akan tahu sendiri.. Peperangan itu mungkin akan sangat berbahaya untuk kita.. Jadi kita harus bersiap-siap.."kata Nagisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oke.. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin istirahat dulu.."ucap Kanata.

"Ya.. Aku juga..."susul Takamina, Yuuko, dan Chieri.

"Okelah, selamat beristirahat.."

.

.

.

.

4 jam kemudian..

.

Nagisa, Chieri, Kanata, Takamina, dan Yuuko sudah bangun dari tidur mereka.

"Huam.. Istirahat yang menyenangkan.. Bukan begitu?"tanya Yuuko sambil menguap ketika bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ya, lumayan..."jawab Nagisa.

Hening sejenak...

Tiba-tiba..

"Hhh..?"

"A..a..akh..!"

"Eh? Nagisa?! Kau kenapa?!"tanya Chieri panik.

"Ahk..H..h..h..A..ada..!"Nagisa menjawab, tetapi tidak jelas dan tersendat-sendat.

"Nagisa!"sahut Takamina.

"Takamina-san! Panggil dokter..! Teriakanmu masih bisa digunakan, kan?!"kata Kanata.

"Ya bisa... DOKTEEER!"

Tidak ada jawaban.. Hening..

"DOOKTEEEER!"

...

Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana ini?!"tanya Yuuko.

Nagisa seperti tercekik sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

"T..tolong aku..!"sepertinya Nagisa tidak kuat lagi menerima serangan itu.

"Nagisa..."

Chieri berpikir sebentar, lalu ia memutuskan untuk menolong Nagisa. Ia akhirnya melepaskan jarum infus dari tangannya dan segera pergi ke ranjang Nagisa.

"Nagisa..! Nagisa..! Apa yang terjadi..?!"Chieri bertanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nagisa.

Nagisa ingin menjawab tetapi tidak bisa, lehernya serasa semakin di cekik dengan keras.

Seketika, Nagisa melihat sesosok arwah hitam sedang berada di depannya, dan ternyata, hantu itu yang telah mencekik Nagisa.

Setelah kejadian itu, Nagisa berhenti dicekik. Nagisa pun mulai mencari nafasnya kembali.

"Nagisa..? Kau sudah baikan?!"tanya Chieri sekali lagi.

"S...sudah.."jawab Nagisa.

Chieri sangat senang sehingga ia memeluk tubuh Nagisa erat-erat.

Takamina, Yuuko, dan Kanata pun serentak beranjak dari ranjang mereka dan berkumpul bersama Nagisa dan Chieri.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nagisa?"tanya Takamina.

"Sesosok hantu telah mencekikku!"

Mendengar jawaban Nagisa, mereka semua kaget.

"HANTU?!"

...

"Ya.."jawab Nagisa.

Belum sempat menjelaskan semuanya, ia melihat hantu itu kembali bergerak ke arah Chieri.

"A..CHIERI! AWAS!"teriak Nagisa.

"Huh?"Chieri malah kebingungan.

Tetapi..

" !"

Giliran Chieri yang dicekik sekarang.

"Chieri!"

"K..k..aahk!"

"Ini gawat..! Gawat..!"Takamina mulai panik.

Yuuko pun mengambil air yang kebetulan ada di meja di sampingnya, dan menyiramkannya ke arah Chieri.

*SSRRRR*

"HAH?"

Sosok itu akhirnya tampak di hadapan mereka.

*PANG!*

Nagisa segera memukulnya dengan sesuatu (tebak aja, apa yang berbentuk tangkai dan ada di ruangan rumah sakit. Hint : berada di dekat ranjang pasien).

Makhluk itu segera pingsan di tempat. Chieri segera beranjak. "Persetan!"umpat Chieri.

Kanata segera memandang dan memerhatikan wajah orang itu.

"Eh? Bukannya dia ini dokter di sini?"tanya Kanata.

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi sebuah monster yang menyeramkan, dan mencelakai kita?"balas Takamina.

"Mungkin—"

Belum sempat Chieri melanjutkan penjelasannya, mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari luar ruangan mereka.

"Aaa!"

"Hah.. Itu seperti suara.."

Mereka pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan mereka melihat..

"Sonata? Mayuyu? Yukirin?"

"O..Oniichan.. L..lihat..."kata Sonata dengan gugup sambil menunjuk ke arah koridor.

"... T..tidak mungkin..."

.

.

* * *

_**To be the Next Chapter...!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Many thanks to : Adelia Watson Syan Sterwart (for help me to publish this fanfic to Facebook), Momoka Mayuyu (for making an idea cames to my brain xD ), and other.**_


	6. Arigatou, to, Sayonara, Nagisa

**The 48th Grave (End)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight**

* * *

.

.

"..."

"Kita harus lari dari sini sebelum mereka yang memakan kita.."bisik Kanata.

Di hadapan mereka sudah ada skeleton-skeleton seperti yang ada di terowongan dan waktu perang yang waktu itu.

"1, 2, 3..."

"LARI!"

Mereka pun berlari, disertai dengan skeleton yang menjijikkan yang sedang mengejar mereka.

Mereka terus berlari sampai ke depan sebuah bangunan. "Hhh.. Kita masuk saja ke sana...!"ajak Takamina.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain.. Ayo! Mereka tidak terlihat, tapi mungkin mereka akan menyusul kita secepatnya.."ujar Yuuko.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke bangunan tersebut, dan mengunci rapat-rapat pintunya.

"Hah..hah..hah..hah.."mereka ngos-ngosan dan mencoba untuk mencari nafas.

"Oniichan.. Aku takut.."ucap Sonata sambil memeluk kakaknya, Kanata.

"Tenanglah Sonata.. Kita pasti bisa melawan mereka.."hibur Kanata.

"Kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini.. Mereka pasti berjaga di sana..! Kita harus bertahan di sini sementara..."kata Chieri.

"Ya.."

Nagisa masih saja murung. Merasa ajalnya akan menjemputnya secepatnya, dan akan terjadi sesuatu jika nisan ke-48 terbentuk.

"Apa yang akan terjadi..?"tanya Nagisa dalam hatinya. Ia pun menatap satu per satu temannya yang berada di ruangan itu bersamanya, ia anggap ini adalah kenangan terakhir (once, maybe she's wrong).

"Tapi, bagaimana cara kita melawan mereka? Kita tidak punya senjata apapun! Kecuali Mayu, dia sudah punya senjata sendiri..."ucap Kanata.

Mendengar ucapan Kanata, Yukirin tiba-tiba tertawa kecil sendiri.

"Ngeh? Kenapa kau tertawa Yukirin?"tanya Yuuko heran.

"Hei Yukirin-san, apa yang ada dalam tas itu?"pertanyaan Chieri membuat Yukirin semakin tertawa.

"HEI!"

Dengan secepat kilat Yuuko menutup mulut Yukirin sehingga ia berhenti tertawa. Nagisa, Chieri, Kanata, dan Takamina baffled sambil menganga menatap Yuuko dan Yukirin. Mayu tetap memasang wajah tidak peduli-nya.

"Kalau kau tertawa, kita akan mati!"kecam Yuuko di telinga Yukirin sambil setengah berbisik.

"Iya iya, maaf.."ucap Yukirin sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Hei Yukirin-san, apa yang ada dalam tas itu?"Chieri bertanya lagi, dengan kata-kata yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ini isinya.. Aku selalu berjaga-jaga dengan ini sejak kalian mengatakan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi jika target nisan ke-48 telah ditemukan.."jawab Yukirin sambil membuka tasnya.

"Wow.. Ini sudah sangat cukup untuk kita.."ucap Kanata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana Yukirin-san mendapatkan seperangkat alat perang ini?"tanya Nagisa.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. MISS.

"Jangan-jangan kau mencurinya.."

"..T..tidak kok..! Aku sudah minta izin dari Tsubasa-san!"bantah Yukirin.

"Hng, kalau begitu oke. Tapi sepertinya kita harus menetap di sini sementara, sampai situasi aman.."kata Takamina.

"Oke!"

.

.

.

AKB Dorm..

.

"Perasaanku tidak enak.."ujar Sayaka.

Sayaka pun tidak sengaja melihat foto Sae. Ia langsung mengambil foto itu dan memerhatikannya.

"... Sae..."

Tiba-tiba, Sayaka melihat bahwa di latar belakang foto itu ada bayangan Nagisa dan Kanata, dan ditengah-tengah mereka ada sosok sesuatu.

"Hah..?"Sayaka keheranan. Ia mengusap matanya, dan melihat lagi. Tetap ada bayangannya.

"Aneh.. Padahal waktu pertama dilihat, bayangan ini tidak ada.."kata Sayaka.

.

*JDUAR!*

Petir menyambar langit planet Akibastar. Langit yang tadinya cerah, tiba-tiba menjadi mendung. Gelap hampir meliputi seluruh planet. Dan sebuah cahaya merah tampak dari sebuah pilar yang berada di tengah-tengah Pekuburan para Idola itu.

"Huh? Aku harus laporkan ini pada yang lainnya."ucap Sayaka.

Sayaka melirik sekali lagi foto Sae. "Waak!"

Alangkah terkejutnya Sae, karena gambarnya sudah berubah menjadi gambar waktu Sae mati, dan ada sosok seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Sedangkan bayangan Kanata dan Nagisa yang tadinya agak kabur sekarang menjadi sangat jelas.

"Hhh.. I..ini sangat aneh..!"Sayaka langsung pergi dengan membawa foto tersebut, tentunya.

"Teman-teman!"teriak Sayaka ketika melihat teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Ada apa?"tanya Tomochin.

"L..lihat jendela.."jawab Sayaka sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela. Mereka semua langsung berebutan untuk melihat ke jendela.

"A..a..a.."

Mereka sudah melihat fenomena pertama.

"Sekarang lihat foto ini..."usul Sayaka sambil menyodorkan pada mereka lembaran foto tersebut.

"..."

Mereka nampaknya seperti ketakutan ketika melihat foto tersebut.

"Eh, ini seperti bayangan Kanata dan Nagisa... Dan, Sae, bersama sesosok setan.."kata Yuuka.

"Hhh.. Ini menyeramkan..."Makoto dan Orine mulai ketakutan.

"Eh, Sonachi, Yukirin-san, dan Mayuyu-san di mana?"tanya Suzuko (dia baru dapat line :D ).

"Tadi mereka bilang mau menunggu Kanata, Yuuko, Takamina, Nagisa, dan Chieri.."jawab Mariko polos.

"Eh, mereka..! Siapa tahu ada yang terjadi pada mereka...! Terutama... Kanata dan Nagisa...!"kata Sayaka.

"Benar, Nyan."susul Kojiharu.

"Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit.. Kita harus melihat mereka.."ucap Suzuko.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

.

.

Nagisa and the Friend's place..

.

.

"Huh? Ada lobang di sini.."kata Sonata.

"Hah? Apa? Lubang? Di tempat ini?"tanya Yuuko berulang-ulang ( -_- )

"Iya.."jawab Sonata singkat.

"Kira-kira, arah lobang itu ke mana ya?"gumam Chieri.

"Maksudmu kita akan menelusuri lubang itu?"goda Nagisa.

"Kalau kalian sanggup, kita lakukan sekarang.."jawab Nagisa.

.

Hening sejenak..

.

.

"Ya sudah.. Ayo kita segera bersiap-siap dan pergi.."

.

.

In Hospital..

.

"Ayo masuk!"ajak Sayaka.

Mereka masuk ke rumah sakit itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat fenomena ini.

"..."

Bisa ditebak, SKELETON.

"Hhh.. Aku akan pingsan.."gumam Makoto sambil merinding ketakutan.

.

Mereka akhirnya diserang.

"Ehk, LARI!"sahut Yuuka.

"Tidak bisa! Mereka sudah mengepung kita..!"bentak Sayaka.

"Bagaimana ini..?"Orine mulai pasrah.

"Hhh.. Oh, Yuuka, Makoto, ambil ini.. Kebetulan aku bawa ini! Kita akan menyerang mereka. Yuuka, kau bagian belakang, Makoto, kau di samping..."perintah Sayaka sambil memberi micsaber pada mereka.

"Hah..? Aku..?"Makoto cemas.

"Beranilah mulai dari sekarang!"tukas Sayaka sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Makoto.

Makoto berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Hai!"

"SERANG!"

Peperangan yang pernah dialami oleh Nagisa, Takamina, Yuuko, Chieri, dan Kanata, sekarang sedang mereka alami.

.

.

Nagisa dkk (Hole)..

.

"Huh, jangan-jangan terowongan ini tidak ada ujungnya!"keluh Yuuko (lagi dan lagi).

"Semua terowongan pasti ada ujungnya.."ujar Nagisa.

*RRRR*

Mereka mendengar suara air yang bergelombang dari atas kepala mereka.

"Hah?"

Mereka melihat ke atas.

"Di sana seperti ada penutup lubang.. Mayu, kau bisa menembak ke sana?"ucap Takamina.

"Ya."Mayu segera mengunci target, dan..

*DUAR!*

Pertama, mereka berhasil membuka penutup itu, kedua, sialnya air (masih menjadi darah) itu nampaknya akan segera menyembur ke arah mereka.

"Eh... Kita harus bergantung! Air itu akan segera menyembur!"perintah Kanata.

Mereka segera bergelantungan di atas terowongan itu yang kebetulan mempunyai penyangga.

*BRUASSS!*

Akhirnya air itu keluar sampai tetes terakhir. Mereka pun turun.

"Huft! Bau amis!"gerutu Yuuko.

"Hei Yuuko kau dari tadi mengeluh, menggerutu, itu saja kerjamu!"sekarang Takamina jadi marah karena tingkah laku Yuuko.

"Eh, Takamina, jangan marah.. Aku minta maaf ya!"ucap Yuuko sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sudah. Ayo kita ke atas sana, itu adalah jalan keluarnya.."lerai Chieri.

Takamina dan Yuuko mengangguk, dan memanjat ke atas.

"EH?! INI KAN..."

TERNYATA mereka telah menjebolkan air kolam di AKB Dorm.

"Jadi terowongan itu mengarah ke sini? Untung saja.."kata Chieri lega.

Mereka segera naik ke daratan. Secara tidak sengaja Nagisa melihat jendela di sana.

"A..a.. Teman-teman..! Lihat ini!"sahut Nagisa.

"Hah.. Sangat mengherankan.."komentar Chieri. Mereka sudah melihat semua fenomena yang telah terjadi di luar sana.

"Kita harus cari teman-teman yang lainnya! Kita harus berdiskusi tentang ini!"usul Yukirin.

"Ok!"

.

.

Mereka pun mencari ke ruang makan, tetapi tidak ada.

"Hah? Mereka ke mana?"tanya Sonata.

Kebetulan Chef Papa sedang berada di sana.

"Chef Papa, tahu tidak di mana yang lainnya?"tanya Chieri.

"Eh? Nagisa-chan? Takamina-chan? Yuuko-chan? Chieri-chan? Kanata-chan? Sonata-chan? Yukirin-chan? Mayuyu-chan? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"Chef Papa sepertinya terkejut.

"Yang lain di mana?"tanya Yukirin sekali lagi.

"Kata mereka, mereka akan menjenguk Nagisa dan yang lainnya di rumah sakit, tapi ternyata kalian sudah di sini.."jawab Chef Papa.

"HAH?! MEREKA KE RUMAH SAKIT?!"sahut mereka yang ada di ruang makan.

"Iya.. Memang kenapa?"tanya Chef Papa.

"Eh, kami harus pergi dulu.. Ja nee!"ucap mereka sambil tergesa-gesa.

"Huh?"Chef Papa asih saja bingung.

.

.

Di luar..

"Kita harus cepat..!"ucap Chieri.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang! Tunggu apa lagi?"kata Takamina.

.

.

Back in the Hospital...

"GRAKH!"

Sayaka, Makoto, dan Yuuka sedang berusaha untuk melindungi teman-temannya sambil mengarahkan jalan, sementara yang dilindungi kerjanya cuma bisa teriak-teriak(?).

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tangga untuk ke lantai dua (kamar Nagisa dkk ketika dirawat berada di lantai dua).

"Ayo! Hampir sampai! Tapi hati-hati karena kita bisa terpeleset!"Sayaka mengingatkan mereka.

"Hai!"

.

.

In the way to the Hospital..

"Huh.. huh.. Sebentar lagi..!"kata Nagisa.

Bangunan rumah sakit yang dulunya bersih sekarang terlihat sudah berlumuran oleh darah busuk.

"Hhh.. Apa yang terjadi..?! Semuanya telah berubah.."ucap Yukirin dengan sedikit cemas.

"Ini mungkin adalah pengorbanan terakhirku untuk teman-temanku, atau bahkan demi dunia.. Aku harus melakukan yang terbaik!"tekad Nagisa dalam hatinya.

Mereka pun sampai ke pintu depan rumah sakit yang sekarang menjadi angker itu.

"Siapkan senjata kalian, kita akan menerobos."perintah Takamina.

"Oneechan.."ucap Sonata khawatir.

"Serahkan saja padaku! Aku akan melindungimu, Sonata!"hibur Kanata sambil mengaktifkan micsabernya.

Nagisa, Chieri, dan Takamina berada di depan untuk memimpin, Mayu berada di belakang bersama Kanata. Yuuko dan Yukirin berada di samping kanan dan kiri. Sedangkan Sonata? Dia berada di tengah.

.

.

"Bersiap.."

.

.

"MAJU!"

Mereka akhirnya maju dan masuk ke rumah sakit itu. Dengan cepat skeleton yang berada di sana menyerang mereka.

Mereka pun masih bertahan sampai 30 menit.

.

.

2nd Floor...

.

.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menemukan mereka..!"sahut Sayaka.

"Hngh.. grr..!"Yuuka masih konsen untuk melindungi teman-temannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan kamar Nagisa dkk dirawat.

*BAM!* *BRAK!*

Sayaka mendobrak pintu kamar itu. Alhasil..

.

.

"APA?! MEREKA TIDAK ADA?!"teriak Sayaka panik.

"Jangan-jangan mereka sudah... tiada...!"ucap Orine cemas dan sepertinya ingin menangis.

"Tidak! Mereka pasti masih hidup! Percayalah!"bantah Sayaka.

"Ungh..! Sayaka! Kami tidak sanggup lagi...!"keluh Makoto dan Yuuka.

"Heh? Ayo masuk!"ajak Sayaka.

Setelah semuanya masuk dengan cepat, Sayaka menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hhh... Mereka ke mana...?"gumam Yuuka.

"Aku tidak tahu..."balas Sayaka.

.

.

1st floor...

"HYAHK!"

Skeleton mulai berkurang di area itu. "Tinggal sedikit lagi..!"seru Kanata.

"Target : DITEMUKAN. Target : TERKUNCI."

*DUAR!*

Ledakan yang lumayan besar muncul dan menghancurkan semua skeleton di area tempat mereka berada.

"Hebat Mayuyu!"puji Yuuko sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Mayuyu telah menghabisi mereka semua!"seru Mayu dengan polosnya.

"Oke, sekarang kita ke lantai dua. Pasti mereka ada di sana."ajak Takamina.

.

.

2nd Floor.. (Both)

.

.

"Sampai juga! Sekarang kita cari mereka!"ucap Chieri.

"Sayaka! Tomochin! Kojiharu!"sahut Yuuko dan Takamina.

.

Other Side..

"Hah, seseorang memanggil kita!"kata Tomochin.

"Itu pasti mereka. Takamina-san! Yuuko-san! Nagisa! Kanata! Chierii! Kami di sini!"seru Yuuka sambil memukul-mukul pintu.

.

Nagisa and the Friends Side..

.

"Mereka.. di sana! Di kamar rawat kita!"ucap Nagisa sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar yang bertuliskan はちdi atasnya.

"Kami segera ke sana!"

Yuuko, Kanata, dan Takamina pun mengetuk pintu itu, maka Sayaka membukanya, dan akhirnya mereka berkumpul bersama lagi di sana.

"Akhirnya...!"sahut Takamina.

Mereka pun berpelukan dan bersyukur karena mereka semua masih dalam keadaan utuh.

"Teman-teman, tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah Pekuburan para Idola, di sana, kita akan berperang! Bersiap-siaplah, dan di sana, kita akan mengetahui, siapa yang akan menempati nisan ke-48."jelas Nagisa. Sebenarnya, perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah gelisah, dan teriris. Tetapi, karena tidak mau membuat air mata sahabat-sahabatnya menetes, ia tidak mau menunjukkan perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya itu.

"Pekuburan para Idola, kami datang!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di tujuan mereka, The Idol Cemetery..

.

"Inilah finalnya..."kata Kanata sambil melihat langit yang sudah hitam, mendung.

"Hah..."

.

[Sudden Flash, not including Nagisa and Kanata]

.

"Kalian yang tidak terpilih menjadi Nisan ke-48 tidak akan mati..."terdengar suara seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu..!"sahut Chieri.

"Walaupun kalian terkena senjata oleh monster itu, kalian tidak akan mati..."jawab sosok yang misterius itu.

"Kecuali Target Nisan ke-48.. Dia akan mati ketika terkena serangan oleh mereka..."

"Akan.. mati..?"

.

.

[end of Flash]

.

"Hah.. Itu aneh sekali..!"ucap Yuuko.

"Kau mengerti apa yang mereka maksud?"tanya Takamina.

"Mengerti.. Misalnya, jika kita terkena serangan, kita semua tidak akan mati.. Jadi nanti, siapa di antara kita yang mati jika terkena serangan, maka dia adalah nisan ke-48..."jawab Chieri.

"Ayo, kita maju..!"sahut Kanata dari depan.

Sekarang perang sengit terjadi, 16 orang lawan 100 lebih skeleton. Siapakah yang akan bertahan?

*DUAR!*

Mayuyu mulai menembakkan meriamnya ke mana-mana, membuat skeleton berguguran, tetapi, jumlahnya makin bertambah banyak.

"Ahk!"

Sayaka terkena tikaman dari skeleton itu, tapi nyatanya, lukanya seketika sembuh dalam sekejap.

"Hah... Jadi ini maksud perkataan tadi..?"gumam Sayaka dalam hati.

*SHING!*

Yuuko menyabet skeleton-skeleton dengan micsaber-nya. Tapi masih saja belum berkurang.

"Hhh...!"

Takamina, kadang ia hanya bisa menghindar, karena musuh yang menyerangnya lumayan banyak.

"Takamina-san! Aku datang menolongmu!"ucap Kanata sambil berlari menuju ke arah Takamina.

"T..terima kasih, Kanata.."kata Takamina.

"Waa..!"

Sonata dan Makoto, Makoto berusaha melindungi Sonata dan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyah!"

Nagisa dan Chieri, mereka juga sedang berusaha, seperti yang lainnya.

.

Peperangan itu berlangsung kurang lebih setengah jam, sampai..

"AHK!"

Ya, itu suara dari Kanata. Kanata tertikam oleh skeleton itu, Kanata pun langsung jatuh dan pingsan.

"Kana.. AHK!"

Takdir tak bisa dielak lagi, Nagisa tertikam dan jatuh pingsan di tempatnya.

Setelah Nagisa tertikam, semua skeleton itu berhenti menyerang mereka, termasuk juga Takamina dan yang lainnya. Chieri, Takamina, dan Yukirin langsung menghampiri tubuh Kanata dan Nagisa yang tergeletak di tanah yang basah itu.

"Kanata.."ucap Takamina sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Nagisa.."Chieri menahan tangisnya.

2 menit kemudian, mereka belum sadar juga. Di sini mungkin mereka akan mengetahui siapakah nisan ke-48 tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Kanata mengedipkan matanya, dan berusaha untuk duduk. Takamina sangat senang karena Kanata ternyata masih hidup.

"A.. Nagisa..! Bangun..!"sahut Chieri panik ketika melihat bahwa Kanata masih hidup.

"NAGISA!"

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, semuanya diam.

Yukirin segera memeriksa nadi Nagisa. Setelah memeriksa, Yukirin terkejut, sepertinya dia tidak menerima kenyataan. Denyut nadi tidak terasa lagi.

Yukirin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Chieri yang melihat kejadian itu langsung shock menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Dia... N..Nagisa.. adalah... Nisan..ke..48..."Yukirin menangis. Chieri tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, air mata segera mengalir dari matanya itu.

"Tidak... tidak..mung..kin.. NAGISAA!"

.

.

Skeleton bersorak-sorai. Sementara Takamina dan yang lain meratap karena kepergian Nagisa.

Tubuh Nagisa seketika berubah menjadi butiran debu, dan tiba-tiba, Nisan ke-48 sudah ada di sana, di samping kuburan Sae. Debu-debu itu lalu terbang ke arah nisan ke-48 tersebut, dan seketika juga, di nisan itu terukir nama Nagisa.

Chieri berdiri, sambil menunduk. Ia masih meratap atas kepergian.. sahabatnya.

Chieri kemudian mengepalkan tangannya, dan berteriak, "AKAN KUBALAS DENDAM NAGISA PADA KALIAN!"

Tiba-tiba, keluarlah sosok-sosok dari semua nisan yang ada di Pekuburan itu.

"Ah, itu mirip Sae!"ujar Sayaka ketika melihat sosok yang keluar dari nisan ke-47.

"Eh, itu seperti Nagisa..!"sahut Orine karena melihat sosok yang keluar dari nisan ke-48.

Sosok itu memakai baju hitam, melayang di atas udara, bermuka suram, dan mempunyai sebuah tombak.

"Hhh.. Inilah yang terjadi jika Nisan ke-48 sudah terbentuk..."ucap Chieri.

"I..itu pasti Roh Jahat..."kata Sonata ketakutan.

"Dan, kita akan berperang dengan mereka..."susul Kanata.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka melihat sosok-sosok yang lain lagi dari langit. Mereka memakai baju putih, bermuka ceria, dan mempunyai sebuah pedang.

"Wah, lihat itu!"sahut Takamina sambil menunjuk ke atas langit.

Mereka pun melihat ke langit.

"A..a.. Itu kan Nagisa!"seru Chieri senang.

"Semuanya, kami datang untuk membantu kalian!"sahut salah satu sosok yang mirip seperti Sae.

"Sae..."

"Ya! Perang sudah di depan mata..! Ayo kita lanjutkan perang kita!"teriak Yuuko dengan penuh semangat.

Peperangan yang sangat sengit kembali meledak. Di atas langit, dan di atas tanah. Ada peperangan.

"_Yume wa reincarnation  
Nando de mo  
Deja byu no you na  
Tooi kioku  
Marude reincarnation  
Ima mo mata  
Muishiki no uchi ni  
Dokoka e hashiteru.."_

Mereka yang di atas langit bernyanyi sambil berperang.

"Hah..?"

"Mereka sedang berusaha menghancurkan kegelapan dengan dua cara, yaitu bernyanyi dan berperang... Aku mengerti.."kata Chieri.

Tak lama setelah nyanyian itu disenandungkan, semua mahkluk jahat yang ada di kuburan itu seketika tersungkur, dan menghilang seperti debu. Termasuk roh-roh jahat yang ada di atas langit itu, mereka semua menghilang dan berterbangan seperti debu.

"Kemenangan telah berada di pihak kita!"sorak Takamina.

"Ye!"

Mereka semua bersorak-sorak karena kemenangan yang indah itu.

Langit pun mulai cerah kembali, matahari mulai bersinar di Akibastar. Kota yang dulunya sangat angker, sekarang menjadi kembali seperti semula.

Mereka pun berpelukan karena senang.

"Nagisa.. Terima kasih karena sudah membantu kami.."ucap Chieri sambil menangis bahagia.

"Chieri, Takamina-san, dan semuanya, kita sudah menang. Sekarang kalian bisa melanjutkan aktivitas kalian seperti biasanya. Tapi, maaf, aku dan Sae tidak bisa bersama kalian lagi, karena kita sudah beda alam.."seru Nagisa.

"Hhh... Tidak apa-apa.. Kami mengerti.."jawab Takamina.

"Tenanglah, jangan khawatir.. Suatu saat kita pasti akan berkumpul bersama lagi..."kata Sae.

"Ya.. Sae.. Sampai jumpa.. Dan terima kasih.."seru Sayaka sambil menangis karena bahagia.

"Nagisa.. Terima kasih karena sudah menolong kami.. Aku tidak akan melupakan kenangan kita..! Selamat tinggal, Nagisa...! Kami tidak akan melupakanmu!"ucap Chieri sambil tersenyum dan menangis.

Nagisa dan Sae mengangguk, dan tampaknya mereka menangis juga. Hujan rintik-rintik pun turun dari langit yang sangat cerah itu untuk sebentar waktu. Tiba-tiba, ada suatu cahaya yang menutupi penglihatan mereka semua. Dan seketika, semua roh-roh yang tadinya ada di atas langit, sudah tidak tampak lagi.

"..."

"Mereka sudah pergi ke alam mereka.."kata Yuuko.

Mereka pun menghampiri nisan Nagisa dan nisan Sae.

"Nagisa, Sae, kami yakin kita pasti bertemu...!"

Kemudian hening sejenak.

"Terima kasih... Dan... sampai jumpa..."

.

.

* * *

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Ini adalah end dari The 48th Grave. Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca FF ini sampai akhir.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Momoka Mayuyu**

**Adelia Watson Syan Sterwart**

**And...**

**All of the Readers ^^**


End file.
